The Pandemonium between Us
by AmazinglyCool
Summary: Summary: Itachi's mission is to eradicate his whole Uchiha Clan. What happens when he can't kill his brother and his lover? Wayle Uchiha, a girl from the Uchiha clan who's in the same grade as Itachi. What happens when love bloom between the two of them? Will Itachi follow his mission thoroughly or will he failed? Rated M later on. OC*Wayle Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pandemonium between Us**

 **FYI: I do not own the Naruto nor the picture.**

Summary: Itachi's mission is to eradicate his whole Uchiha Clan. What happens when he can't kill his brother and his lover? Wayle Uchiha, a girl from the Uchiha clan who's in the same grade as Itachi. As rival in ninja academy, is there more than that? What happens when love bloom between the two of them? Will Itachi follow his mission thoroughly or will he failed?

Chapter 1

Itachi had a mission, and that mission was the eradication of the Uchiha's clan. He had to kill every single emotions he had; his love for his village, his love for his school, his love for his classmate, his love for his friends, his love for his ex-girlfriend, and his love for his family, most important of all, his little foolish brother. It was easy, actually. Don't pity Itachi because it isn't hard for him.

No, it was hard. He had to kill himself, literally. Of course, he loved them all dearly, but that was not enough to keep the village at piece, the only way to keep the village to not destroy each other was to kill his whole clan. That was what he thought. It was useless, it was weak, and above all, it was unnecessarily. He had, in times, agree with these terms.

He had lived long enough to be mature. Love was not necessarily. He had set his mission higher than anything; that was what he thought also. Wayle was n Uchiha, and that was impossible. It's not that Uchihas are not forbidden to love each other. In fact, it was common for Uchiha to marry each other. The problem was, Itachi' mission. Wayle was an Uchiha, his bloodline. They're aren't close cousin, but they aren't that far apart either. Fugaku, Itachi's dad, is a close friend with Wayle's dad, Nao Uchiha. Fate had not been his side, and thus, he broke her heart when he ended their relationship.

At long last, it came the day that Itachi had to carry his mission. Fate wasn't on his side, and Itachi was forced to carry out his mission; the eradication of the WHOLE Uchiha Clan.

That night, cloud covers the sky, mist flowing through the sky. Itachi, standing on the pole wire looking down at his clan. His eyes red as vampire reaped through his village. The cloud covers the moon and darken the village hidden in the leaves.

The streets were cleared as to the time was 11:59. Lights were turned off, people were probably lying in bed, sleeping. The lights were turned off, from building to building, there was only darkness. Itachi standing in the darkness. He always been and he thought that he will always will. Darkness was his biggest fear, yet, it was his biggest advantage. He was scared of the dark, yet, he was always in the dark. Alone. Fighting this continuous war.

Then at the struck of midnight, Itachi moved swiftly into the Uchiha's boundary. Quickly, he moved from house to house, he slaughter his own clan with his sword. His sharingan pierce through the night as he follow through his mission. Within five minutes, almost half of the clan were slaughter by no other than Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi creeped into Wayle's house, his former girlfriend, in one pace, he went through the house and slaughter her parent. **'Wayle wasn't home'**

House after house, he finally came to his own house. His mother and father were awake, over the shadow of the deemed room. Itachi slowly walked over to them, and as the moon shines to the room, his parent could see the wound in Itachi's eyes. Itachi had slaughter almost all the people in his clan, but he had killed them without them realizing. Using his jutsu, he was able to make the Uchiha fall into a deep sleep as he stroke them with his blade. No noise were made as he delicately move from house to house.

"Itachi," Fugaku said as he saw his son coming forth. Without any sound, Itachi moved behind his father and his sword up high on his right shoulder. "So you have join their side. This must've been hard for you." He pause and smiled at his son, "I'm proud of you," he said after a pause. His dad had close his eyes, as if he's telling his son that he had admit death. Fugaku knows Itachi was going through a tough times. He had seen his son miserably, condense, and unhappily. He had wished he could carry Itachi's burden. Itachi was too young for this, not at 16 years old. He was too you, but yet, he had made such a wise choice. Perhaps, Fugaku was wrong. Perhaps, this was fate and perhaps, Itachi was grown up. And he was content to know that Itachi was his son. Fugaku had the opportunity to see his son grown up so much and so well.

Itachi's mother, Mikoto Uchiha, holds her husband's hand as she also closed her eyes. "Itachi," she said sourly, like it was the last time she'll ever speak with her son, less, the last time, she'll be able to say his name. That was, in fact, right. "Please," her voice ragged of tears. "Please," she repeats, "Take care of Sasuke."

Itachi's hand waver. He was scared of doing this. No, he was dying inside, and had not been what he had plan on mind. He had thought that he would slaughter his parent like what he did to the other Uchiha's. He was wrong. He was tired. This was a ridiculous mission, one that kills the mind and body. One that suffers alone, and without light. This was an unforgivable mission.

Itachi could've cry that instinct. He could've stop this damned mission and save his parent. He could've turned himself in as a criminal. He could've stay as he was. A brother. A son. And possibly a person who could've live his life the way he wanted.

Itachi close his eyes and thought to himself. **'With the Uchiha planning to control the leaf, war will broke out. With that, other villages will destroy the leaf village. Would you want that, Itachi?'** Donzo's words stuck in the back of his mind. Itachi had thought long enough; he would not let the leaf village be in danger. Once his eyes open, he close his eyes again, flames of anger rises, tears of regret falls, and most of all, unwanted emotion rises. He was devastated. "Mom," he pause to look at her. "Dad," he slowly move his eyes to look at his dad. "I'm sorry," he gently said in a deep sad remorse voice. "I'm sorry," he apologized. Uchiha don't apologize, and when they do, you'll know that they really mean it. "If only I've been…" he trailed off as he fight his tears from running out. "If only I have more time…" he was close to stop this stupid mission. This damn mission.

His dad grabbed his hand. "Itachi," his voice low and gentle. For Itachi's 16 years, his dad had never comfort him; hearing his dad say his name had made a big impact on him. He had felt the love from his name. That was something that was too late, Itachi had killed all his emotion. He had felt nothing in that instant. He had long gone wanted that love. Now was nothing more than a goodbye. "No matter what road you choose, I believe in you."

"Itachi," his mother usher. She had always shown love to him. Above all, she was the best mom he could ever ask for. He had learned gentleness from her. All the love he received, was all from his mom. Seeing her say his name, he was desperate to run away. He wanted to hug her and apologize. He wanted to punch himself and wake up from this unforgivable dream. "I love you, both you and Sasuke." That had been what tears him down and a small tears escape his face. That had been too much for him. He had broken down. This fucking mission had been all a bad dream. This mission was a BITCH. More and more tears blur his vision until his dad next words. His hand lower the blade. What a BITCH.

"For this village, I'm happy to die for. Most importantly, by the hand of my son. I will no resent this, and you mustn't as well. Do it," he insist. Fugaku can sense Itachi shaking as he raise his blade. Itachi was shaking horribly. He was scared, literally in fear. Killing his own parent with his own hand, he doesn't deserve to live. He doesn't deserve to breathe.

As he bring forth his blade, he cast a jutsu on both his parent. In one swift move, both his parent fell on to the ground. Lying dead in from of him. He looked at them, his eyes dull. In most of all, his eyes looked at the door that his little brother just open with nothing.

"Itachi…." Sasuke cried softly. His ten year old brother cried snakingly between the door.

Itachi throw his kunai at his little brother, but above his head, just a little over the tip of Sasuke's hair. "My foolish little brother," Itachi said in an angry tone.

Sasuke rubbed his eye, thinking this must have been a dream. "Why," he wanted answer from his older brother even if this is a dream. Once again, Sasuke ask hi solder brother," Why? Why Itachi? Why did-"

Itachi interrupted his foolish brother," You wanted to know why? I wanted to test the limit of my ability."

"So you killed mom and dad just to test your ability? How could you-" in that instant, Itachi cast a jutsu onto Sasuke. Sasuke was in another dimension.

In that dimension, Itachi had struck his blade into his little brother. Sasuke had died seven times.

After Itachi had finish his jutsu, his little kid brother fell into the floor. Sasuke's face had gone white, pale. His breathe fasten as he looked at his older brother.

With covering his emotion, Itachi could not stand seeing his brother as he quickly move to other house. Itachi fled his house and onto the rest of the Uchiha, until only two Uchiha were remained.

Wayle rushed home after finishing her training at the hospital. She was 16 years old, just like Itachi, but two month younger than Itachi. Her black wavy hair falls behind her as she had ran home. **'Hope I won't get caught this time'** she thought as she smiled to herself. As she got into her house, both her parent were lying dead on the floor in their living room. First, she thought they were just sleeping, but being part of the medical team, she knows that both her parent were dead. Anger rises inside of her. She clenched her hand and lower herself to cry beside the two dead bodies before her.

As Itachi's on the street, almost outside of the Uchiha's residence, Sasuke ran after his older brother. Sasuke throws three kunai at his brother intending to end his life. "Itachi," he called. "We're not finish yet!" After the jutsu that Itachi had cast on Sasuke, he realize that it had only been reality all along. His older brother had slaughter his clan, including his parent. "I still have more energy…" and Sasuke started to get Drowsy as he once again fall into the ground. "Damn it," he curse. "I hate you," he cried. "Why would you do this? You were my older brother, someone I highly respect and you're-"

The words that hurt Itachi bad. **'What the fuck is wrong with me.'**

"Foolish little brother. You're not worthy enough to be killed. Live your despicable life, and if you want vengeance, come at me when you have the same eyes," and then Itachi's eyes shift shape. "Live your life and hate me. Hate me enough to kill me," with that Itachi disappear, leaving Sasuke on the street crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's been so long since I've updated. Need more review for motivation! I have planned out this story, but I've lost my notebook, sadly, I'm making this up as I go. Don't hate please. Also, I just wants to say, I've been inspired by many of the stories that I've read, and gosh, I'm just so in loved with the story. With that, it has inspired me to write again. Hopefully, I'll get more review? Maybe

AmazinglyCoolz

...

 **The Pandemonium between us**

FYI: I don't Own Naruto, but sadly I want to. Hehe

Summary: Itachi's mission is to eradicate his whole Uchiha Clan. What happens when he can't kill his brother and his lover? Wayle Uchiha, a girl from the Uchiha Clan who's in the same grade as Itachi. As rival in ninja academy, is there more than that? What happens when love bloom between the two of them? Will Itachi follow his mission thoroughly or will he failed?

Chapter 2 (Dos, if you say it in Spanish)

The blows and black raven hair flown. The night darker than ever as the moon shine through the darkness. The trees waver and Itachi can't help his aching heart. Those last words from his brother had infected him, really bad. **'I hate you'** was what Sasuke had throw at him. Those three words had been what Itachi had wanted from Sasuke. It's been what he thought he would say, but what he hadn't thought was how much those three word had infected him. ' **Damn it** '

Wasn't he suppose to be happy with the outcome? Well, this fucking mission had fucked him hard. It had throw him in hell. What was he suppose to do? Let his village fall into pieces because of the Uchiha Clan? No, Itachi can't have that happens. He loved his village too much to let any corruption occur.

Therefore, killing every bits of his emotion was right. He thought it was right, but he felt wrong. Betraying his Clan was not what he had planned. Getting them to not go against the village was the hard part. He was a man that think through thoroughly before he acts.

That was also what he thought.

And he thought that was the right choice. **'Fuck no it isn't.'**

Somewhere inside his heart, he know that it was wrong. There could've been more ways to do this. There can be more ways to stop the corruption. But the attacking was coming soon and he had to stop the Uchiha before they literally attack the village.

...

Wayle rushed home. **'Gosh, I"m going to get caught now,'** she thought as she sneakly rushed to her room. The house was awfully quiet, **'Yes, they're sleeping'** she smiled to herself. She quickly put her shoes on the door way and ninjally walked to the living room.

She tripped on a large boulders and fell. "What the-" and stopped. What she had tripped was no boulder. It was her parent, both on the floor senseless. Blood were beside them through the moonlight. "Mom," she shake her mom. "Dad," question were forming in her mind. Suddenly, a shuriken was thrown her way. She quickly dodge it, and thrown it to her opponent. "Show yourself," she demand. **'What happened? No, it cant be? Not to her parent, they didn't do anything wrong, who ever did this is going to pay.'**

Itachi came to view from the moon's light. His eyes blazing red and hard. He throws another one on her way while he moves fastly behind her. "Do you hate me?" he asked lowly.

Her face flared with anger; he did this and now he's asking her that?

She quickly turn around to face him. Of course she hates him, but gosh he's face was so intense and so sexy. His face, pale as ever, his hard red eyes, staring at her with such intense, and for some reason, she was blushing.

She kicked herself on the inside getting rid of those sexy memories. He was in the past now; he had broke her heart. He had took everything she gave to him and now he had killed her parent?! She was mad, no, she was furious. How could he?

Instead of using weapons, she grabbed his shirt and pull him towards her. "Where's the real Itachi?" The clone Itachi looked amazed but suddenly he turned serious again.

"Clever," he comment. "Meet me at the peak outside the village," and with that he disappeared as crow flies away.

 **'Why?'** she thought.

...

After comforting the third hokage, he rushed to the peak. He had to make sure Sasuke was fine, and being taken care of.

Even after everything, he couldn't get Sasuke out of his mind. He failed the mission miserably.

When he had arrived, a shuriken was thrown his way. He smiled, Wayle always seemed to amazed him. After all, he was the one that had taught her how to throw one. "Uchiha," she roar.

Wayle was always a sensitive person, and that had what makes him numb when she throws another shuriken at him. Her eyes blazed with red eyes, not the same as him, but there he could see true hatred. She hates him and he knew it.

He knew why she hated him so much. He'd been the cause of her heart broken. After their breakup, he'd been taking S class mission just to avoid her, but he also notice that she too had been trying to ignore him. He'd also heard that she'd lose a lot of weight due to not eating. She would throw up or would have a stomach ache. Though he knew it was because of him. Because he had selfishly broken up with her after he had just admit that he loved her. He knew he had to stay away from her. He knew that he couldn't love her. He knew that he shouldn' love her, but he did. He did, and that fucking hurt when he broke up with her.

He knew, but god damn it, he was a jerk. What kind of boyfriend took his girlfriend's virginity and said that he loved her, and then broke up with her. Who does that? Well, appearently, he did. Gosh, he knew he was a jerk.

"Whale," he called her nickname. It was a nickname he gave it to her on the night he took her virginity. He told her the meaning behind her name. It was a gift that he had given to her.

"Don't fucking call me that!" she shot him an angry look. **'What does he think he is? Fucking jerk. Stupid asshole. Fucking...'** Her tears rushed down her face and suddenly she was crying. "I hate you," she hammered quietly. Why does he have to called her that? Don't he know that in that night, he had broke her so hard that she killed her self inside. She had given him her virginity and had told him she loved him. He took her and at the end of the night, he broke up with her. **Fucking bitch.** That night, she felt like a cheap whore.

She should've knew that he didn't love her. She shouldn't have give herself so easily knowing he would take advantage of her. She shouldn't had fell for his trapped.

She had giving him everything of her beings, and look what he did. He took her virginity, her love fantasy, her dream, and now her parent? She hates him.

In fact, she despised him.

"I'm not some cheap whore, you hear me!" Gosh, she felt like a baby. Why does he always stir her mind. She was getting on track again. She was eating more, and she was no long crying for him. During those long months, he had taken mission and ignoring her. To make it worse, she had lost the baby that she didn't knew about. The innocent baby that was inside of her. The creation of her and Itachi. Because of her selfishness, she had stopped eating and every night, she would cry herself to sleep. She would think of him and those cruel words he had said to her. Because of that, she had lost her child inside of her.

He looked confused. Wayle had always confused him. She had always stir emotion inside of him that he didn't know about. She was the one teaching him how to love, enjoy life, and how happy being a couple could be. He had cause that beautiful smile to disappeared and he hated himself for it. Why had she change? Why had she still affects him? He told himself that he had killed every little bits of his emotion, but why was her crying face making him so weak? How did he become so vulnerable just looking a her face.

He stepped closer to her and cupped her face and closing the distance between them. Gosh, he wanted to hold her. He wanted to take her pain away, damn it, he wanted to see her beautiful smile again.

She pushed him away. **'How dare he touch her?'** She quickly bounce back and throw a shuriken his way.

Itachi didn't even tried to dodge the shuriken going his way. It hurts when it flushed with this arm muscle, he clenched his left arm.

"Kill me," Itachi said. 'Kill me and be happy' he wanted to say.

Wayle rushed towards him and punch his face. "Kill you? Gosh, I just wanted to fucking murder you right now." She throws another punch and then another one. After a while, his face was bruised, but he didn't care.

He didn't care because he knew he deserve it. He deserve to be killed. What is life when the woman he loves hates him? What is life when his brother hates him? What is life when everything that you're fighting for is all gone? What is life when you want to let go, but you're still holding on?

He couldn't killed her. No, he's too vulnerable right now and Itachi can't seem to bring himself to kill her. Fuck this mission, he was done.

Not a slight of happiness.

Not a slight.

...

Madara was watching them from a far away, and he knew Itachi could killed the woman on top of him easily, but somehow he was letting her beat him up. Which fascinate him because an Uchiha who have the ability to slaughter his own clan could not make a move and killed this woman. He moved closer and notice that she was also an Uchiah. 'Interesting' he thought.

...

Somehow while Wayle was venting out her anger, she somehow was straddling Itachi. And she notice that something was touching her pelvis, and hard.

...

Itachi got even more embarrass when he notice that Wayle had stiffen above him. She was making him hard when she was throwing punch on him while moving her sex area onto his. And this is so not the time to be thinking about this.

He switch their position and Wayle was below him.

She was so beautiful, maleficent, intriguing. Her hand was above her head, while her eyes were close and her cheek were red. Her Kimono was slightly open and her breast. Gosh, they were bigger and fuller than the last time.

Before he was about to do anything, a bomb had explode near them. He covered her under him and quickly pull them up meeting someone he didn't expect.

"Madara."

* * *

... So? Good? Bad? Leave me a review?

I know that I've spoiled you a lot. opps. I just want to stir some emotion between the two.

Please Read and Review and don't forget to favorite/follow my story


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! You don't know how excited I am with this story. I've been writing it down for a while now and I just can't for it to go out there.

AmazinglyCoolz

...

The Pandemonium between us

FYI: I don't Own Naruto, but sadly I want to. Hehe

Summary: Itachi's mission is to eradicate his whole Uchiha Clan. What happens when he can't kill his brother and his lover? Wayle Uchiha, a girl from the Uchiha Clan who's in the same grade as Itachi. As rival in ninja academy, is there more than that? What happens when love bloom between the two of them? Will Itachi follow his mission thoroughly or will he failed?

...

Chapter 3 (Peb, if you say it in Hmong)

 **Flashback**

 **Somehow while Wayle was venting out her anger, she somehow was straddling Itachi. And she notice that something was touching her pelvis, and hard.**

 **...**

 **Itachi got even more embarrassed when he notice that Wayle had stiffen above him. She was making him hard when she was throwing punch on him while moving her sex area onto his. And this is so not the time to be thinking about this.**

 **He switch their position and Wayle was below him.**

 **She was so beautiful, maleficent, intriguing. Her hand was above her head, while her eyes were close and her cheek were red. Her Kimono was slightly open and her breast. Gosh, they were bigger and fuller than the last time.**

 **Before he was about to do anything, a bomb had exploded near them. He covered her under him and quickly pull them up meeting someone he didn't expect.**

 **"Madara."**

...

Madara smirk at Itachi, finding him amusing. He had thought that Itachi had killed every little bits of his emotion, turns out, Itachi didn't. Now in his vulnerable state, Madara can't help but laugh at him.

Uchiha don't show weakness. They don't show emotions, problems that they have, but here, Itachi was so vulnerable that Madara wants to laugh at him.

Him, an Uchiha was fluttering over a woman.

Suddenly, Madara finds the whole situation too funny and laugh at the two. They were standing up facing Madara.

Itachi held Wayle behind him, protectively.

"What do you want, Madara?" Itachi growl at his opponent.

"Oh, don't mind me. I was just curious as to our Itachi had flung over a tiny girl. It's just a shame state to find you like this Itachi."

His words were venom to Itachi and he hates every words of Madara.

"Tsk, what do you want?" Itachi asked again getting more and more irritated by Madara's action.

Madara smirked and disappeared from his standing place and appeared behind Wayle and kicked her on the side. She was kicked and flung to the side.

She moans and quickly heal herself. She then quickly stands up and charge towards Madara with her speed. She throws a kunai at him and kicked his stomach. Madara was hit and pushed back to the ground. His smirk grew.

'interesting' he thought. Never he had encounter an Uchiha woman this powerful, and to hit him with just speed. He was impressed.

"Leave her alone," Itachi intervene facing Madara. He was mad, Madara wasn't suppose to show his face yet, at least to Wayle. "She has nothing to do with this mission. She'll go back to the village hidden in the leaves, and things will go as planned."

"Ah," Madara said agreeingly. "Though..." he pause and then looked at Wayle. She had already healed her side that he had infected on her and had thrown a blows on him. Madara decided that she would be a good use, and to Itachi, she was his weakness, something Madara would use against Itachi someday. "I don't think we'll let her go. She had seen my face and knows now that I've lived. People who'd seen my face will either die or are in my side," he said looking at Wayle.

She didn't show any resistance or any fear and that had impressed him furthermore.

"She won't be an Akatsuki," Itachi bark back.

"She has talented skills Itachi," Madara persist. "She'll be a great use to the Akatsuki and you," he added.

He knows that Itachi wanted to keep her, and therefore saying his last sentence have made an impact on Itachi's decisions.

He wanted her, so why not keep her close? Well, for one, he'll hurt her more. He'll want to control her and she didn't like to be control.

He looked over at Wayle who had been quiet this whole time. ''She must have been thinking,' he thought.

...

She was mad, how dare this guy named Madara tell her that she's going to be a Akatsuki. What the heck is that anyway? She didn't like to be told what to do, especially from a stranger and that was what made her even more mad.

She was thinking about killing both men, but she knew she didn't have the ability to kill them both. Either she tried killing them and get killed or follow their instructions. To her, the first option was the best. Either she tried killing them and possibly get killed in the end. She was prepared for it. Nothing in life matters to her anyway. At this point, everything that she hold dare was taking away from her. Her family, her love, her dream, her innocent little child that she didn't even know about. 'Fucking itachi'

"I won't be an Akatsuki or a puppet use," she demanded as she throws kunai at the two men.

They both dodge quickly, jumping further away from her.

Madara chuckles and move closer to her. What he said next made her froze, as if he had read her mind and that was was scared her. "You wish you could kill Itachi and revenge your parents, right? I can help you with that," he smirk at her. "That is, if you join the Akatsuki."

Wayle was debating if she should do what this stranger is telling her.

"Madara," Itachi interrupt, moving towards the two. "Wayle is not to join the Akatsuki. She is," he pause and look at her, "To go back to the village Hidden in the Leaves."

Madara turned to Itachi and chuckle, "Ah, but the choice is not for you to choose Itachi, he said as he activate his sharingan and show Itachi Sasuke's face.

It was the face after Itachi had slaughtered his parent. Sasuke was laying on the ground after Itachi had shown him what he did to the Uchiha Clan.

Itachi clenched his fist and use his jutsu to get out of the genjutsu.

As Itachi open his eyes, hated, loneliness, and lack of lover were display in his face.

Madara smirk. 'That's the Itachi that I know'

Itachi once again dismiss all of his emotion away. He had forgotten what he was meant to do again. 'How foolish,' he thought to himself. 'That I would let it come back.' '

Itachi had always thought that his decision would make the world a better place. He thought that what he had done, would do the village a favor, bhe he was wrong. He would only make the village have to advantage to hate him, disgrace to his own clan. Madara knew that this was going to happen when Itachi had ask him for help. He knew that destroying the Uchiha clan would greatly destroy Itachi. Therefore, as an uncle, he would help Itachi get rid of his weakness.

The Uchiha's greatest weakness and greatest strength is emotion. They were born to be drive by emotion, to be love and to be hate. That is what makes them so unique and strong. To fight for someone dearly to you and to protect the one you love, that is what makes them so strong. To be detest by other, to be hated and ignored is what drive them strong. Whether it makes them positively strong or negatively strong, Uchiha were cursed when they first enter this depressing world. They were cursed before they even realized it. That is why, no matter how much you fight, you will always be cursed.

Madara knew that by bringing up Sasuke, Itachi would turns to hatred. He would be driven by dishonoring his family and would grew to be distant. While on the other hand, he knew that Wayle was his other half. By bringing up Wayle, Itachi would open up his emotion and will be vulnerable. That is not what he wanted. Madara believes that emotion driven by love is weaker than emotion driven by hatred.

What he had experience in his earlier life, he did not want to repeat it again.

Emotion driven by hatred will eliminate the being of vulnerable and desperate.

He had seen Itachi being vulnerable and that is something he didn't want to see again. Madara turns to Wayle and asked her, "What will be your choice, Wayle Uchiha?"

Wayle looked at him; she had just learned that he was an Uchiha the moment she saw Madara activating his sharingan at Itachi. She turns to Itachi and look at his eyes. Itachi's eye were compound and hard as a shell. Covering all of his pain and emotion, and showing his fake face.

She knew that this was not the Itachi that she used to know. This was not the same Itachi that she had love. This is not the Itachi that would suddenly pop up and bring her flowers. This was not hte Itachi that would smile when she gives him kissess. This was not the Itachi that kiss her on the rain just because she had once told him her romance fantasy. This was not the 'Gentle Itachi'.

This was not her Itachi, and it hurts more to know that the Itachi she use to know had been dead.

This Itachi looked so similar to the one she knew, yet so different.

This Itachi was driven by hatred, disgrace, and loneliness. This cold Itachi was not the man she loved. And today, she will finally say goodbye to the Itachi that she knew. She would bury him because the Itachi standing in front of her were a demon who doesn't love others, not even himself.

Wayle turns toward Itachi, very slowly as if she had lost every muscle of her body. "I'll make my decision after Itachi answer my questions," she stared at Itachi, her eyes blazing red with hatred.

Itachi activated his sharingan also and stare at her. His eyes full of emptiness.

"Did you killed the whole Uchiha clan?"

Itachi stay quiet as to think about her question, then he stared at her and spoke. "Ah," he said agreeing.

"What is the reason for killing them?" she ask with hurtness in her voice. "What did they ever do to you?" She asked clenching her hand. "What did my parent ever do to you? They were innocent, so why?" she asked in a sad tone but at the same time fierce as fire.

"Hn," Itachi didn't even hesitate to answer the last few questions of her. "They," he pause to look at her again seeing if they still pays attention to him, she she clearly do. "Were just a tool for me," he stopped and see what she'll do, but she stays quiet and he added. "To achieve the greatest strength and be the strongest is what I desired. To test the limits of my ability, I decided to test on the Uchiha. Oh," he pause and smirk at her, "The emotion on their face were the loveliest. The frear display beautifully on their face. "Ah," he paused again and look at her hand, seeing them clenched so tight, her knuckles were white. He smirk at her and added some more, "The look on your parents face when-"

Wayle interrupted him with a punch on his face, hard.

"Shut up," she pause and look at him. "You have no right to speak bad about my parent."

Itachi used his right hand and wipe the blood on his mouth, still smirking at her.

She turns to Madara, "I've decided..." her hand still clenching tight. 'I hate you Itachi. For all the things you did to me, I wish we never met.' "I've decided," she begins again. "To join the Akatsuki, therefore, you must keep your promise. My only purpose on staying in this organization is to," she turns back and look at Itachi, "My purpose is to kill you and avenge my clan and my family. After that, I will quit this organization.

Madara nod at her. 'Wisely choice,' he thought. With Wayle's hatred and Itachi's isolation, there would not be any emotion that would happens between the two. His plan had worked perfectly. To think, that it only take this much to break away the two.

Though, in the future, Madara does want these two to make an heir, the next purely Uchiha generation.

With things going his plan, he smirk at the two who was still battling each other at staring contest.

"Let's go meet everyone else, shall we?"

...

I know I made Itachi a jerk, but that's how it is. I promise you that in the near future, Itachi will change. You'll like him.

Cha (Bye)


End file.
